Kipas dan Lingkaran
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Kipas dan Lingkaran, di Taman Konoha. Jadi saksi cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura.Drabble, Pendek, sasuSaku/Please, RnR!


_**Kipas dan Lingkaran**_

* * *

by Naumi Megumi

Disclaimer:

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku

Warning:

AU, OOC Drabble, pendek banget, Typo, dll

* * *

**Summary:**

Kipas dan Lingkaran, di Taman Konoha.

* * *

Di sebuah taman Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, duduklah 2 anak sekolah. Mereka saling bersandar dengan punggung mereka. Tak lupa di tangan mereka memegang sebuah es krim yang tadi sempat dibeli sang gadis di dekat sekolah saat pulang sekolah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura sedikit menggoyangkan punggungnya untuk menyenggol punggung Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali menjilat es krimnya sebelum meleleh di tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tapi tiba-tiba sandaran di punggungnya hilang, karena Sakura sudah berpindah tempat ke sampingnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura kemudian menyerahkan contong es krimnya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung serta sedikit kesal.

Dengan wajah serius, Sakura mulai merogoh saku roknya. Ia sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat benda yang hendak ia ambil tak kunjung terangkap. "Ah, mna, sih?" gerutunya kesal. "Ini dia!" akhirnya, dengan wajah sumringah, Sakura mengeluarkan genggaman tangannya dari saku roknya.

"Ini untukmu!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah benda yang bertali. Karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengambilnya, Sakura pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kesal pada Sasuke. Dengan sedikit enggan Sasuke menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan es krim. "Hehe…maaf," cengir Sakura lalu mengambil kembali es krimnya dan menyerahkan benda di genggaman tangan satunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menimang-nimang benda yang berada di tangannya tersebut. Ia memegang tali benda tersebut dan memandang benda bulat yang bergelantungan di tali tersebut. "Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Kau ini malu-maluin keluarga Uchiha! Jelas-jelas itu kalung!" jawab Sakura kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya menahan emosi. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Untuk kau pakailah. Masak aku susah-susah memberikan itu padamu hanya untuk dibuang!" lagi-lagi Sakura menjawab dengan kesal dan suara tinggi.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menahan emosinya. Perempuan mana yang berani membentaknya dan berbicara keras kepadanya? Tentu saja pengecualian untuk gadis pink ini. "Baiklah, aku terima. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura karena Sasuke tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa tidak ada bentuk selain lingkaran? Biasanya para gadis suka dengan lambang hati," lanjut Sasuke masih menimang kalung berbandul lingkarang tersebut.

"Karena itulah! aku bukanlah para gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi!" seru Sakura lalu berbalik dan kembali bersandar pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke juga menempatkan tubuhnya pada posisi semula, saat punggungnya bersandar pada punggung Sakura.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa harus lingkaran?" tanya Sasuke lalu memakai kalung pemberian Sakura tadi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sontak wajah Sakura menjadi merah. "Itu…karena…" dan tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi gagap. "Ano…itu sebagai lambang…bahwa…" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "di lingkaran itu hanya ada…aku…dan kamu. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh masuk ke dalam lingkaran kita! Scrup~" ucap Sakura dengan cepat dan wajahnya sekarang menjadi panas dan segera menyeruput es krimnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum. Senyuman senang dan bangga. Senang karena ia mendapat hadiah spesial dari Sakura dan bangga karena Sakura mematenkan kepemilikannya terhadap dirinya. Sasuke sejenak menghentikan acara menjilati es krimnya dan mengedarkan penglihatannya. Ia mencoba mencari sesuatu dan matanya menangkap sebuah benda mungil yang bergelantung di tasnya. Ia segera membuang es krimnya dan melepas benda itu dari tasnya.

Sakura yang tidak mendapat respon Sasuke pun mulai cemas. "Hey, Sasuke?" panggilnya lirih sambil menggerakkan punggungnya menyenggol punggung Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba punggung yang menjadi sandarannya menghindar, membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja ia tidak terjungkal. "Hey!" seru Sakura kesal.

"Ini untukmu!" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menyodorkan genggaman tangannya. Genggaman itu rapat sekali sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu dengan paksa, Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura yang satunya, yang tidak memegang es krim dan menaruh benda di genggamannya di atas telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget setelah melihat benda apa yang Sasuke berkan padanya.

"Tolong bawakan," ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan es krimnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerimanya.

_Pletak!_

"Hey!" seru Sasuke kesal setelah Sakura menjitak kepalanya begitu ia menerima es krim dari Sakura.

"Kau ini bisa sedikit lebih modal tidak, sih!?" kesal Sakura, sekaligus jawaban kenapa ia menjitak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mengelusi kepalanya yang sakit dengan tangan satunya. "Kalau mau memberiku sesuatu, berikan yang berkesan. Masak aku dikasih gantungan tas, dan talinya pake tali sepatu lagi!" kesal Sakura sambil menunjukkan benda di tangannya pada Sasuke yang ternyata adalah sebuah gantungan tas yang berbentuk kipas merah putih dilengkapi dengan seutas tali, tali sepatu. Benar kata Sakura, Sasuke memang tidak modal. Ckckck.

"Jangan menghina pemberianku! Pemberianku kan juga beda dari para lelaki pada umumnya!" sanggah Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?' tanya Sakura.

"Itu…" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke lalu berbalik dan kembali duduk membelakangi Sakura. Sakura mengikutinya. Mereka kembali bersandar.

Sakura masih diam menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. "Tali sepatu itu untuk…mengikat hatimu, agar kau tidak pergi dariku," ucap Sasuke dengan pipi yang berhiaskan semburat merah. Sedangkan Sakura, pipinya benar-benar panas saat ini. "Dan…kipas itu…untuk mengusir para laki-laki yang hendak mendekatimu." Semburat merah bertambah tebal di wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling membelakangi.

"Dan…" Sasuke membalikkan kembali badannya. Sekarang ia menghadap Sakura. Ia menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. "Srup~" Sasuke menyeruput es krim milik Sakura yang ada di genggamannya dengan nikmatnya. "Ini untuk mencuri ciuman pertamamu, sebelum ada orang lain yang mencurinya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan menjilat ujung bibirnya yang masih ada sisa es krim.

_Blush_

Wajah Sakura sukses memerah dan menguap.

**_FIN_**

Cuap Author:

Hahaha…berakhir dengan amburadulnya.

Tolong saran dan kritiknya ^-^

_By_

_Naumi Megumi_


End file.
